Mystical Pokemon and the Elite Four
by Hakumuoh
Summary: What happens when TR Blasts Off in three different ways? It totaly changes there lifes. For Butch Bashers. This is my first fic. Plz R/R
1. Jesse

Author: All I have to say is that this is before ash is in charge of the Elite Four and thank you so much to my pre-reader Astrala.  
  
______________________Chapter_1_________________________________________  
  
LOOKS LIKE TEAM ROCKETS BLASTING OF AGAIN!!!!  
  
Misty: Jesse went that way.  
  
Ash: So.  
  
Misty: That way goes to the League.  
  
Ash: Ssssssssoooooooooooooo.  
  
Misty: Strong Pokémon.  
  
Ash: Sssssssssoooooooooo.  
  
Misty: SHE'S GOING TO TRY TO STEAL THEM!!!  
  
Ash: Ssssssooooooooooo.  
  
Misty: Never mind.  
  
  
  
Jesse: *Falls on to Lance's balcony* Ooowwwww… Were am I?  
  
Lance:*Hears a strange noise that is seemingly coming from his balcony and gets up to check it out. Opens door.* Are you alright?  
  
Jesse:*Still rather naushis from fall.* I guess so. Who are you?  
  
Lance: *Amazed* I'm Lance.  
  
Jesse:*Hyperventilating* Oh my god! Oh my god! Oh my god! Oh my god! Oh my god! Oh my Oh my god! Oh my god! god! Oh my god! Oh my god! Oh my god! Oh my god! Oh my god! Oh my god! Oh my god! Oh my god! Oh my god! Oh my god! Oh my Oh my god! Oh my god! god! Oh my god! Oh my god! Oh my god! Oh my god! Oh my god!  
  
Lance: Calm down.  
  
Jesse: OH MY GOD IT'S LANCE!!  
  
Lance: Come inside.  
  
Jesse: *Finally calmed down* Ok.  
  
Lance: Are you O.K?  
  
Jesse: YES THANK YOU but I have to sit down…  
  
Lance: *Points to a box on his desk* Don't open that.  
  
Jesse: Ok…  
  
Lance walks out of the room and Jesse starts opening the box slowly. Inside it's full of letters sent from Giovanni. She notices one and takes it out. It's a picture of Jesse and James in clown costumes in front of Ash, Misty, Brock and Pikachu. On the back it says,  
  
Dear Lance,  
  
1:23 p.m. Those imbeciles did it again they dressed up in STUPID outfits and didn't  
  
catch the Pikachu! I can't believe I agreed to baby sit your daughter her  
  
friend! You owe me BIG, Bro!  
  
  
  
Giovanni  
  
  
  
Jesse couldn't believe it. She had just erased that awful memory and the boss must have been following her or something to get that picture. Wait a minute! What does it mean by daughter? Oh well… Bro? BRO!!! The Boss and Lance are BROTHERS!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
Author: Is it good so far? If it isn't this is my first fanfic. 


	2. James

Author: I'm not going to soy in this chapter which type of Pokémon lives in the hidden valley in this chapter and the hidden valley isn't a real place.  
  
  
  
______________________Chapter_2_________________________________________  
  
LOOKS LIKE TEAM ROCKETS BLASTING OF AGAIN!!!!  
  
Misty: Jesse went that way.  
  
Ash: So.  
  
Misty: That way goes to the League.  
  
Ash: Ssssssssoooooooooooooo.  
  
Misty: Strong Pokémon.  
  
Ash: Sssssssssoooooooooo.  
  
Misty: SHE'S GOING TO TRY TO STEAL THEM!!!  
  
Ash: Ssssssooooooooooo.  
  
Misty: Never mind.  
  
Brock: Hey James went towards the hidden valley.  
  
Misty&Ash: So.  
  
Brock: The hidden valley is the home of a certain mystical Pokémon.  
  
Misty&Ash: Oh.  
  
  
  
James: I wonder how many times we've said "LOOKS LIKE TEAM ROKETS BLASTING OFF AGAIN"?  
  
? 1: About 997 times I think.  
  
James: What was that?  
  
? 1: It was I talking  
  
James: What are you?  
  
? 1:*Annoyingly* I'm one of them.  
  
James: *Quietly* That wasn't what I meant.  
  
? 1: I know.  
  
James: Where's the hidden valley?  
  
? 1: Up North somewhere, anyway the hidden valley is a place were if any human comes they turn into one of us.  
  
James: Oh is that why I feel weird? As if I'm evolving?  
  
? 1: Yes and you are evolving  
  
James: *Not realizing what it said soon enough* Oh.  
  
? 1: You actually just finished.  
  
James: WHAT?!  
  
? 1: I said "You ac-  
  
James: I know what you said!  
  
? 1: Good. Will you be our leader the last one left a few years ago.  
  
James: Ok but will you teach me how to teleport?  
  
? 1: Ok concentrate on a place or thing very hard.  
  
James: Thanks! *Teleports away*  
  
? 2: You always tell them how to teleport! Why do you always tell them how to teleport?!! Even you know they always teleport away after YOU tell them how!!!!!  
  
? 1: So.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Author: Please review! 


	3. Meowth

Author: I'm sorry about the short chapters, I'm really bad at making long ones.  
  
  
  
  
  
______________________Chapter_2_________________________________________  
  
LOOKS LIKE TEAM ROCKETS BLASTING OF AGAIN!!!!  
  
Misty: Jesse went that way.  
  
Ash: So.  
  
Misty: That way goes to the League.  
  
Ash: Ssssssssoooooooooooooo.  
  
Misty: Strong Pokémon.  
  
Ash: Sssssssssoooooooooo.  
  
Misty: SHE'S GOING TO TRY TO STEAL THEM!!!  
  
Ash: Ssssssooooooooooo.  
  
Misty: Never mind.  
  
Brock: Hey James went towards the hidden valley.  
  
Misty&Ash: So.  
  
Brock: The hidden valley is the home of a certain mystical Pokémon.  
  
Misty&Ash: Oh.  
  
Ash: Meowth went towards The Lake Of Rage.  
  
Misty&Ash: So.  
  
Ash: The Lake Of Rage? Water?  
  
Misty&Ash: Oh.  
  
Ash, Misty and Brock burst out laughing.  
  
  
  
  
  
Meowth: Hey Dere's Mahogany! A'm headin a bit North of it! A tink da Lake a Rage is north a Mahogany! OH NO!! A'M HEADIN for a LAKE!!!! *Lands in the water* NNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!! WET WADA!!! WET WADA!!! WET WADA!!!!!!!!!! *Sinks to the bottom like a rock* I don't wana Die!! A can't swim but AI guess I have to evolve to survive. Ok here it goes! *Tries very hard and starts to evolve* Well it was for the best. Hey I can Breath!! I can Breath!! Why isn't the water bugging me?! Why don't I have Persian paws!? Why and how am I swimming and WHY AM I TALKING TO MYSELF!!!!!??????  
  
Magikarp: It's probably because your pink your psychic and your determination not to be a Persian led you to become the only other cat type Pokémon.  
  
Meowth: I'm psychic?  
  
(Meowth will now be known as M and Magikarp will be known as Ma.)  
  
Ma: Yea, You haven't opened your mouth once yet you know.  
  
M: Oh… Well I'm going to the surface now.  
  
Ma: I wouldn't do that if I were you.  
  
M: Why not?  
  
Ma: You know how many trainers are after a Pokémon like you?  
  
M: Oh yea.. 


	4. Jesse

Author: Sorry this chapter is so short.  
  
  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Lance: Are you going to the Elite four meeting?  
  
Jesse: Why would I it's for Elite Four members.  
  
Lance: Exactly.  
  
Jesse: O,O Are you hiring me?  
  
Lance: No I mean Agatha is going to die soon so you can have her job.  
  
Jesse: Do I have to be ghost?  
  
Lance: No pick your type.  
  
Jesse: Thanks!! What if Agatha doesn't die soon?  
  
Lance: I'll fire someone to make room for my beautiful daughter.  
  
Jesse: What did you just call me?  
  
Lance: My daughter why?  
  
Jesse: OH MY GOD LANCE IS MY FATHER!!!!!  
  
Lance: Keep your voice down!  
  
Jesse: Sorry…  
  
Lance: Here put this on. *Hands Jesse a dress.*  
  
Jesse: Ok *Walks into another room.* This is formal wear!!  
  
Lance: No come here I'll show what's formal wear.  
  
Jesse: Ok *Walks into the room with the dress on.*  
  
Lance opens a closet full millions of beautiful dresses. Jesse is for the first time in her life… silent. 


	5. James

Author: Sorry I haven't updated it lately but I lost my draft. That also might be the reason that this chapter might not be as good as the others. I'm not going to tell you what James is yet so whenever anyone ever says what he is I'll write --. I might type *sinker* but that's because there's just too much of those to correct!! *Sinker* means *snicker*.  
  
James: Well I'm finally here!!!! Oh darn it!!! Wrong place I came to Team Rocket HQ instead!!!! Hey look there's Butch and Cassidy!!  
  
Butch: Why are you always so mean to me?? :'(  
  
Cassidy: .  
  
James: Botch!!!!  
  
Butch: What did you call me?  
  
Cassidy: I didn't call you anything!!!!  
  
Butch: Yes you called me Botch!!!  
  
Cassidy: No, Botch!!!!  
  
Butch: YES!!  
  
Cassidy: NO!!  
  
Butch: YES!!  
  
Cassidy: NO!!  
  
Butch: YES!!  
  
Cassidy: HAHA!!! You just said NO!!!  
  
Butch: NO!!  
  
Cassidy: You just said it!!!  
  
Butch: uuuhhhh.  
  
James: Hahaha!!! This is so much fun!!! Maybe I should play a prank on the boss I mean he'll never know it was me!!! *Teleport*  
  
Giovanni: Ah. How I enjoy the simple pleasure of my private island.  
  
James: *teleport* Wow!! He never told us that he had a private island!! This. Is going to be fun.  
  
James teleports a bucket of sand on Giovanni's head.  
  
Giovanni: *coughing sand out of his mouth* What was that? Is someone on my island?  
  
James: *in a high squeaky voice* Yes. I the great Pokemon am on your island.  
  
Giovanni: rrriiiiggghhhttt.  
  
James: What you don't believe me?  
  
Giovanni: No I don't, now stop that act this instant!!  
  
James: *snicker*  
  
Giovanni: Hahaha. Very funny.  
  
James bumps over Giovanni's chair and quickly teleports back to the bushes behind Giovanni. Giovanni gets up and starts to brush the sand off of his shorts but is interrupted when Persian is dropped on his head.  
  
Giovanni: AAAHHHH!!! What the. *whimper* (At this point Giovanni is starting to act like a baby instead of the "All powerful leader of team rocket!") If you don't stop I'll. I'll snuggle with my blanket!!!!  
  
James: Go ahead Johnny-boy.  
  
Giovanni: I mean it!!!!  
  
James: *snicker*  
  
Giovanni: WWWWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
James starts laughing so hard that he falls out of his hiding place.  
  
Giovanni: *Eye's seemingly bulge out of head* YOU'RE A --!!!  
  
James: *Sarcastically well wiping tears out of his eye from laughing so hard* Oh? Really? I didn't know that.  
  
Giovanni gets up.  
  
Giovanni: I'll catch you!!!  
  
James: How will you do that?  
  
Giovanni: Where are you? You --!!  
  
James: HAHAHA!!!!! YOU SHALL TREMBLE UNDER MY POWER!!!!! *snicker*  
  
Giovanni faints at this point.  
  
James: Well I guess I should make this all look like a dream.  
  
James puts the chair back up, sets Giovanni on it and leaves.  
  
(When Giovanni finally wakes up)  
  
Giovanni: Wow was that all just a dream? Well it must have been. I just can't seem to forget about it, I have that awful feeling that I reviled myself to someone!!!  
  
  
  
Authors note: Sorry about the long time without new chapters!!! 


End file.
